Conflits des Temps
by KateBeckinsale
Summary: La guerre dure depuis trop longtemps, près de six siècles déjà, il faut vaincre le Mal à sa source... Qui va mettre un terme à cette guerre et comment ? Quelles seront les conséquences de cet acte...
1. La Rencontre

_Petite information importante à lire avant tout._

_Tout d'abords, c'est la première fois que je poste ici. Ensuite, je ne suis pas toute seule à écrite cette histoire. Il y a deux autres auteurs avec moi. Cette fic est une UA et femslash. Donc si vous êtes contre ce type de fic, passer votre chemin._

_Nous, nous, somme basé sur le volet 1 et 3 d'Underwolrd._

_Discliamer : Rien ne nous appartiens. _

_Je vous souhaites bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

« La guerre dure depuis trop longtemps, près de six siècles déjà, il faut vaincre le Mal à sa source... »

Accroupie, en équilibre sur la rambarde d'un balcon, Selene regardait la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Chaque jour qui passait, elle voyait la bataille entre les vampires et les lycans s'accroître. Elle n'en voulait plus. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, faite de batailles, de pertes, de peines et de sang...  
Tout en continuant de scruter la ville, elle glissa une main dans l'une des poches de son manteau en cuir. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur un objet rond. Un médaillon qui avait le pouvoir de retourner dans le temps. La vampire l'examina un instant. Elle allait devoir l'utiliser. Remonter six siècles en arrière et savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Selene passa le médaillon autour de son cou. Elle regardait à présent la pierre au centre, d'un bleu éclatant. Elle récita la formule mentalement, tout en continuant de fixer la pierre bleue. Lorsque celle-ci se mit à luire d'une façon étrange, elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter dans ce tourbillon.  
Selene sentit le médaillon vibrer sur sa poitrine, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Elle sentait un étrange malaise, et glissa vers ce monde inconnu. La brune avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer, ni si elle arriverait à bon port. Quelques minutes plus tard, Selene sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Elle garda les yeux clos encore quelques secondes, puis les ouvrit, lentement. Devant elle se dressait une immense bâtisse. Avant de s'avancer, Selene vérifia que son arme à feu soit bien rangée dans son fourreau. Selene se mit en route vers l'entrée principale. Restant toujours dans l'ombre, la vampire brune aperçut une ombre à un balcon. Selene pressa le pas, et avec une agilité incroyable, escalada la façade extrêmement rapidement. La brune s'agrippa à la balustrade et resta tapie dans l'obscurité. Devant elle se trouvait une femme. Grande, belle, brune. Elle se tenait debout, dos à elle. Le plus silencieusement possible, Selene s'approcha un peu plus, un bras sous son manteau, la main posée sur la poignée de son arme.  
Soudain, tout se passa très vite. La jeune femme avait fait volte-face, dégainant son épée, la pointant sur Selene. Et cette dernière avait tiré son arme de son fourreau, la braquant sur son assaillante.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard un instant. Et au même moment, leurs yeux prirent une couleur bleue glaciale. Selene fronça les sourcils.

« Qui es-tu? »  
**Selene: **Et toi? Tu es Sonja? La fille de Viktor?

La jeune femme fit oui de la tête mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

**Selene: **Je suis Selene, je viens du futur.  
**Sonja, sceptique:** Du futur? Pourquoi faire?  
**Selene, rangeant son arme: **Pour te sauver... Nous sauver... La bataille dure depuis trop longtemps. Et je suis venue y mettre un terme.  
**Sonja, fronçant les sourcils: **La bataille? Quelle bataille?  
**Selene, croissant les bras: **Celle qui oppose les vampires aux lycans.

Soudain, un cri déchira la nuit. Sonja se retourna vivement.

**Sonja, se penchant au balcon, murmurant:**Lucian?

Selene fit quelques pas et se pencha à son tour, scrutant l'obscurité.

**Selene, serrant les dents:** Lucian? Cette pourriture de lycan?  
**Sonja, menaçante: **Un mot de plus sur lui, et je te tranche la gorge.

La vampire du futur se recula. La pointe de l'épée de Sonja était passée à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde.

**Selene, songeuse: **Tu es amoureuse... Je le sais... Je sais aussi le sort que te réservera ton père lorsqu'il apprendra ta relation avec cet hybride.

Attirée par ces mots, Sonja regarda Selene.

**Sonja, soucieuse:** Que veux-tu dire par là?  
**Selene:** Ton père sera au courant tôt ou tard. Il ne l'apprendra ni de ta bouche, ni de la mienne. (faisant une pause) Peut-être qu'à ton époque, Lucian est une brave bête qui ne s'attaquera jamais à notre race... Mais (fixant Sonja) à mon époque, Lucian est le chef des lycans... Il a même tué ma famille... Et ça... (baissant la tête) Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.  
**Sonja, surprise: **Lucian? Nous parlons bien du même Lucian? Cet homme ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je suis sûre que tu te trompes. Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître.

Selene esquissa un mouvement de désapprobation.

**Selene partant: **Tu te trompes (tout bas) et je serais là pour t'en apporter la preuve.

Selene sauta par dessus la rambarde et atterrit au pied de la bâtisse. Elle se dirigea vers les cris de l'esclave qu'elle avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt sur le balcon. Elle fini par trouver un renfoncement dans l'obscurité et observa la scène.

Un homme grand, avec des cheveux long, une barbe et le torse nu se tenait debout enchaîne à deux poteaux en bois. C'était Lucian, un esclave Lycan hybride, qui avait désobéit à une règle élémentaire de sont statut... Ne jamais retirer son collier. Mais celui-ci l'avait enlevé plusieurs heures auparavant pour sauver Sonja la femme qu'il aimait, attaquée par une horde de Lycans… La sanction que Viktor avait prise, était vingt coups de fouet.

Plus elle regardait la scène, plus elle avait envie de tuer le lycan sur le champ. Mais elle s'était faite une promesse, prouver à Sonia que cet homme qu'elle aimait tant n'était qu'un pauvre animal et qu'il avait tuer sa famille.


	2. Révélation

Selene : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai choisi ce style d'écriture car c'est celui que je maîtrise le mieux pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour j'essaierais l'autre style. Et merci pour le rajout en favoris :)

Vingar : Un peux en effet, car on a chacune notre style. Pour ce qui est d'un fin, j'ignore pour l'instant s'il va y en avoir une.

Sur ceux, voici la suite et bonne lecture.

Alors que Selene se délectait de ce spectacle, un cri déchira la nuit. Tout d'abord, la brune songea au lycan martyrisé. Mais bientôt, lui parvinrent à ses oreilles des sanglots douloureux. Comme un râle exprimant toute sa souffrance. Selene ne mit pas longtemps à savoir d'où venait les plaintes. Elle retourna rapidement sous le balcon qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle y trouva une Sonja effondrée, éplorée.  
La brune venue du futur escalada rapidement la façade et se retrouva sur le balcon. Les pleurs de Sonja lui déchiraient le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle concevoir l'amour avec cette bête?  
Selene s'approcha lentement de la fille de Viktor et la prise par les épaules.

**Selene, avec prudence: **Tu pleures une bête ? Une créature abominable ? Un chien ?

Sonja resta silencieuse. Elle était trop secouée pour pouvoir répondre.

**Selene, reprenant: **J'aimerais que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu vois la vraie nature de ce monstre. Que tu comprennes qui il est vraiment...  
**Sonja, balbutiant: **Mais je l'aime... (Regardant Selene)... J'aime cet homme. Mon amour pour lui me fait vivre. C'est...  
**Selene, l'arrêtant de la main:** Quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? (s'énervant) C'est un monstre (se calmant) Tu dois vite réagir avant que ton père ne le fasse avant toi. Tu pourrais être si heureuse... Sans... Lui...

Selene se tut. Sonja arrêta de pleurer. Les yeux mouillés, elle regardait l'autre vampire.

**Sonja:** Il a vraiment fait autant de mal ?  
**Selene, baissant la tête:** Il est devenu fou... Et il t'as perdu...

**Sonja perdue :** Comment ça devenu ? Et pourquoi il m'a perdu ?... (Regardant dans le vide) Je ne comprend pas tes dires...

Selene ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire la vérité ou pas. Elle opta pour une réponse un peux vague.

**Selene :** La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'à cause de ta mort, il est devenu fou et a décidé de te venger. Ne me demandes pas de t'expliquer le pourquoi car je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolée.

Sonja leva lentement son visage vers la vampire du futur.

**Sonja, hésitante:** Je... Je suis enceinte...

Selene assimila chaque mot. Si elle avait pu respirer, son souffle se serait coupé. Elle avait dû se tromper dans la date. Selene n'était pas assez remonté dans le temps. Avec Sonja enceinte, le grand soulèvement n'allait pas tarder...  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Selene fit quelques pas afin de regrouper ses idées. Il fallait agir vite.

**Selene, tournant le dos à Sonja:** Depuis quand attends-tu ce... Monstre ?  
**Sonja, choquée:** Un monstre ? Non, pas du tout, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas un monstre, mais le fruit de l'amour qu'il y a entre Lucian et moi.

Une douce fureur s'empara de Selene. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par ses émotions.

**Selene: **Alors, depuis quand ?  
**Sonja, réfléchissant:** Ça va faire quelques mois...  
**Selene, sèchement:** Combien ?  
**Sonja, balbutiant:** Trois... Trois mois...

La vampire venue du futur se reconcentra. Puisque Sonja était enceinte de trois mois, cela lui laissait moins d'une semaine pour pouvoir agir. La brune fit volte face et dévisageait Sonja. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... Pas maintenant. Elles étaient comme des sœurs. Et puis au fond d'elle, Selene sentait une profonde chaleur l'envahir. Elle ignorait d'où cela provenait mais elle était sûre que c'était lié à Sonja.  
Soudain, l'autre vampire se courba en deux, comme si une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus. Elle s'écroula, mettant un genou à terre. Un deuxième spasme, et Sonja dû s'allonger, portant ses mains à son ventre, comme pour le retenir.

**Selene, s'agenouillant devant Sonja: **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
**Sonja, haletante:** Le... Le... Bébé... Il bouge.

Selene posa une main sur le ventre de Sonja lorsque cette dernière poussa un hurlement. Horrifiée, Selene se recula. Sous sa main, elle avait sentit une chose affreuse. La chose qu'attendait Sonja avec tant d'affection venait de lui rompre une côte.

Selene aida Sonja à se relever. Elle était dégoûtée. Ce qu'il s'était passé sous ses yeux l'avait agacée. Titubante, Sonja dut se tenir à la vampire du futur et la guida à l'intérieur du château. Sonja lui désigna sa chambre et elles entrèrent en silence. Selene allongea la vampire sur son lit avant de s'en éloigner. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sonja s'entêtait dans cet amour. L'hybride ne lui avait-il pas rompu une côte?

Alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard ébahi de Sonja, Selene était perdue dans ses réflexions.

**Selene : **Je ne comprends pas...  
**Sonja, perplexe : **Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?  
**Selene, fixant la brune : **Ta folie... Tu t'es éprise de cette bête. Je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?  
**Sonja, réfléchissant :** Lucian est un homme exceptionnel. Ce n'est pas la bête que tu connais. Et je ne pense pas qu'il le deviendra ainsi... Tel que tu le décris.  
**Selene, s'emportant :** Mais Sonja, réfléchis, regarde un peu autour de toi! Tu crois vraiment que cette "paix" va rester ainsi.  
**Sonja, songeuse :** Oui, je le pense. Et c'est toi qui te trompe.

A bout de nerfs, Selene hurla, s'en été trop.

**Selene :** Sonja, rends toi bien compte que je viens du futur. Six siècles ont passé entre ta mort et ma naissance. Ne crois pas que je suis née de la dernière pluie. Je connais les ravages de cette guerre. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'être qui m'étaient chers. Pourquoi ? Pour une simple amourette ? Parce que toi, Sonja, fille du grand Viktor, est amoureuse d'un lycan ?

Sonja restait silencieuse.

**Selene, s'énervant :** Dis moi... Que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois? Donne moi une piste un indice... Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es plus en sécurité maintenant que tu as cet hybride en toi...

**Sonja perdue :** Je... Je sais pas.

Selene était tellement énervée qu'elle marcha rapidement vers un mur, et donna un grand coup, ce qui le fit s'effriter. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour convaincre la fille de Viktor que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, était un monstre... D'un coup elle se rappela d'une chose qui venait de se passer, elle espéra que ça aller convaincre la jeune femme. Elle retourna aussi rapidement vers Sonja, s'assit sur le lit, lui pris son menton dans la main et la fixa droit dans les yeux...

**Selene serrant les dents :** Cette douleur que tu viens de ressentir, tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?... (Elle voyait de la peur dans les yeux de Sonja mais s'en moquait bien...)... Et bien je vais te le dire. C'est ton bébé qui viens de te casser une côte, tu sais l'être que tu chéris tant... (Elle relâcha la pression sur sa mâchoire et se calma un peu...)... Cette enfant que tu portes risque de te tuer, tu le comprends ?

Sonja était totalement perdue elle ne comprenait plus rien...

**Sonja :** Comment cela est-il possible ? Il a à peine 3 mois...

**Selene soufflant un bon coup, pour détendre ses muscles :** Dis-moi ton père, t'as toujours interdit de t'approcher de lui n'est-ce pas ?... (Sonja hocha la tête en signe de probation)... Et à mon avis tu ne t'es pas demander pour quoi. Je vais te lire dire. Les Lycans et les vampires sont des races très puissantes, mais imagine ce qu'il peut se passer si ces deux espèces étaient réunies dans un seul et même corps... Il deviendrait un hybride, plus puissant que les deux espèces réunis. Il pourrait tous nous tuer y compris ton père, sans qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose.

Sonja, de plus en plus perplexe se frotta doucement le ventre, puis la côte, qui un instant auparavant était brisée. Les mots que lui avait servi Selene résonnaient dans sa tête.

**Sonja, regardant Selene:** Mais comment peux-tu en être sûre ?  
**Selene, prenant sa tête dans sa main:** Écoute Sonja, fais moi un peu confiance... Je te dis que cette chose qui pousse en toi va te tuer... (Plus bas) si Viktor ne le fait pas avant.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux jeunes femmes. Un bruit sourd, puis un cri. Lorsque Selene se retourna, elle comprit. Sonja, étendue sur le lit, se tordait de douleur. L'hybride venait encore de lui casser une côte, et Selene espérait que ce ne soit pas la même.

**Selene:** Sonja, est-ce que ça va ?  
**Sonja, haletante:** Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai mal...

Selene se rapprocha de la brune, et la prise dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il fallait se débarrasser de cette chose. Mais comment? Selene caressait les cheveux de la brune tout en réfléchissant. Elle sentait Sonja se calmer un peu.

**Sonja, soufflant:** Je commence à comprendre...  
**Selene, pour elle même: **C'est pas trop tôt.  
**Sonja: **Je le sent en moi remuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais je crois que tu as raison, il a beaucoup de force... Et ce n'est que le troisième mois... A ce rythme là, je ne tiendrais pas.

Selene toujours silencieuse, observait du coin de l'œil la brune qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

**Selene, murmurant: **Ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera une solution... (plus bas) Je trouverai une solution.

Cette dernière resta au chevet de la fille de Viktor, elle attendrai qu'elle se soit endormis pour quitter le château... Elle s'installa un peux plus confortablement sur le lit et attendit...

Sonja quand à elle, se laissa aller contre la vampire, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, bien plus que dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. A cette réflexion, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comment lui était-il possible de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Pour tant au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la vampire du futur. Elle lui pris la main et la remonta vers son visage et se laisse sombre vers le sommeil...

Selene regardait la brune dormir dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air si paisible maintenant. Lentement, elle lui caressait les cheveux, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Une multitudes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais la vampire du futur ne pouvait pas y répondre. Elle laissa alors son esprit gamberger.

Ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle l'impressionnait. Les lycans n'avaient pas encore formé cette horde. Ce clan, si puissant qu'ils étaient dans son monde à elle. Selene jeta un œil sur Sonja qui remuait un peu. Sûrement ses côtes qui se remettaient en place. Elle la regardait avec des yeux attendris. C'était un peu de sa faute si, six siècles plus tard, les lycans et les vampires se menaient une terrible guerre.

Mais comment lui en vouloir. En l'observant, Selene remarqua que la brune n'était pas si différente d'elle même. Ce qu'elles voulaient par dessus tout, toutes les deux, c'était la paix entre les clans. Maintenant Selene comprenait un peu mieux les intentions de Sonja. Garder en elle l'enfant de Lucian prouverait que les Lycans et les vampires peuvent cohabiter, ensemble... Mais à quel prix?

Selene passa sa main sur le ventre de Sonja. Elle sentit l'hybride remuer. La brune cherchait une solution, un moyen de pouvoir s'en débarrasser, sans trop affecter la brune qui dormait dans ses bras.  
**  
Selene, murmurant: **L'aube sera bientôt là. Le sort funeste que te resserve ton père aura bientôt lieu. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, même si... Je le considère un peu comme mon père... (plus bas) Mais je t'aiderais Sonja, je t'en fais la promesse, de te sortir de là, de te sauver... Quitte à en perdre la vie...

A l'extérieur, dans l'aube naissante, des cris s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Selene quitta un instant Sonja et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle jeta un œil dans la cour et aperçut Lucian, hurler comme un fou.

Le lycan était toujours attaché au poteau, ou quelques heures plus tôt, il avait reçu la sentence de Viktor. Il était seul, au milieu de cette cour, le visage levé vers les geôles qui l'entouraient. Il s'adressait à ses amis, à ses frères. Les lycans, eux aussi prisonniers du courroux des vampires.

**Lucian:** Mes frères, je fais appel à vous. Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes. Nous ne sommes pas ce qu'ils pensent. Nous sommes des lycans. Pas des chiens! Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves. Nous devons nous relever, et montrer à cette bande de suceurs de sang qui nous sommes réellement.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes part. Lucian regardait autour de lui, les lycans lui répondre.  
**  
Lucian, satisfait: **Nous devons révéler au grand jour qui nous sommes. (plus bas) Et toi Viktor... (regardant le château) j'aurai ta peau.

Le lycan tourna son regard vers ses frères afin de les calmer. Le tapage qu'ils venaient de faire avait sûrement du alerter quelques vampires.

Dans la chambre, Selene, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'en retourna auprès de Sonja. Elle reprit sa position initiale. La brune ne broncha même pas lorsque Selene la poussa un peu pour se faire de la place.

**Selene, murmurant:** Tu vois Sonja, ton cher et tendre monte une armée contre Viktor et les tiens. Seras-tu capable à l'en dissuader ?

La brune passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Sonja, comme pour l'apaiser et la protéger de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

Elle resta au près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme...


End file.
